Wasted Time
by tigers.on.moon
Summary: wasting time on loving you. wasted time. wasting time on someone who won't love you - Post-canon. Sakura-centric.


**Title: **Wasted Time

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Sakura

**Genre:** Drama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I wish I do. But I don't. So.

* * *

A week after Sasuke started his journey towards redemption Sakura packed away her medical kit and hang her lab coat. As she disassembles her medic tent, she thought about finding a replacement for her former destroyed apartment. With the war ended, it is illogical to stay at the make-shift hospital 24/7.

It was the first time in years she felt like her 12 year old self again. Useless.

* * *

A week after that she presented the new Hogake, Kakashi a detailed report for the reconstruction of Konoha Hospital. He was buried with mountains of paperwork but nonetheless, looked at her with an understanding eye and a lighthearted smile. He opened Tsunade's sake stash and offered her a cup. As they look toward the in progress restoration of the village, she heaved a sigh and like a mantra she thinks, _"It's over. It's over. It's __**finally**__ over."_

That next morning she painted her new walls white. Yet as she washes her hands clean she saw red instead of white.

* * *

A month after Sasuke's departure Sakura saw Naruto. He hugged her so tight she's sure she cracked a rib or two. She offered him lunch but he declined. And slowly, like he's afraid she may snap and break down he said, "Sorry Sakura-chan. I'm on my way to meet up with Hinata. How about next time?". Sakura smiled, teased him a little and agreed to meet up next time.

They didn't see each other for the next 3 months. That afternoon, Sakura bought new curtains. Golden yellow.

* * *

Three months have passed when she decided to have lunch with Ino. As always, the blonde talked non-stop the minute they sat on the newly opened coffee shop. "Have your heard? Hinata and Naruto are dating." Sakura listened as her best friend babbles on about the new couple. She smiled and thought, _"Finally. Finally. __**Finally**__."_

After her lunch with Ino, she stopped by the market to buy a welcome mat.

* * *

When it reached the 6th month mark of his absence, Sakura was drinking with Tsunade. With hazy and swaying vision, Sakura stared in awe as this woman, proud, independent, and powerful, break down in tears. This is the one day, as Sakura remembers, that Tsunade allows her invincible shell to break. In a drunken stupor, Tsunabe mumbles about too young brothers, visionary lovers, and too bighearted friends.

The following morning as she was nursing her hangover, she remembered replacing her old mugs. _"Maybe this time it won't chip."_ She thought.

* * *

A full year since Sasuke walks out those giant gates, Sakura was silently organizing her medical books when Ino came in dramatically. "Forehead, we need to dance and drink." She declared as she drags Sakura into a famous bar on the outskirts of Konoha. Sakura cringed as Ino forced her to dress in a skimpy and flashy piece of cloth.

"Seriously, this can't be considered clothes anymore." She commented which earned her an eye roll from the blonde. As Ino danced her heart out and flirt with different guys, Sakura sat in the secluded corner of the bar and began drinking. This is why the following morning was all the more surprising.

Sakura opened her eyes to unfamiliar arms, unfamiliar bed, and an unfamiliar face. He offered her coffee but not a name. They politely parted ways and never saw each other again.

And that night as Sakura lays on her own familiar futon, she decided to buy a bed. _"Maybe then, I can sleep again."_ She thought.

* * *

One year and three months after he leaves, Sakura had dinner with Naruto, Sai and Kakashi. She chuckles as Naruto complained about not having ramen. She looked at Sai with understanding and amusement as he ponders on a new dirty joke he heard from Ino. She smiled as Kakashi looked at them in pride and contentment.

The moment she walked in her apartment, she looked for the old, dusty photograph of Team 7 and hangs it in her living room.

* * *

Exactly one year, six months, and fourteen days since she saw Sasuke last, she was woken up by a knock on the door. Putting on her robe and attempting to flatten her hair, Sakura opened the door to see Uchiha Sasuke on her porch.

"Sakura." He greeted and with a kind smile, Sakura let him in the apartment. He dusted his sandals on the mat and lightly padded his way to what looks like the living room. Sakura gestured for him to sit and offered to make coffee. As he heard the coffee maker running, Sasuke took everything in. The white walls. The golden curtains. The old photograph.

Sakura placed down his mug on the coffee table and took a seat next to him. They bathed in silence for a long time until surprisingly, Sasuke spoke. "I found a home." He said. Sakura nodded in understanding. She looked in his mismatched eyes and said, " I've built my own." He nodded, thanked her for the coffee, and left.

**Fin.**

"_Everyone needs a place, it doesn't need to be in someone else."_

GUYS. WE. ARE. CANON. AHHH. I'm happy I swear. I just can't write happy stuff. So...Review loves. 3


End file.
